


What's My Name

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Biting, Clubbing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Love, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Pack Dynamics, Painplay, Rough Sex, S&M, Shyness, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy meets an interesting girl at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My Name

**Author's Note:**

> (This is something that randomly came to mind so read it. )

The music outside of the club was deafening, but inside it was irresistible. The bass line thumped heavily through every person, setting a steady heartbeat for the nightlife. Strobe lighting flashed across gyrating bodies. Heat rose up in sexually charged waves. And in the thick of the crowd, green eyes watched with interest as a particularly enticing pair of hips made very suggestive circular motions, the flashing lights dancing along every auburn curve of her body that was uncovered by the short dress. The fabric was taut around her large bust- and to Beast Boy's delight- her bountiful ass. Stark white hair, the style as wild as the color, was swaying back and forth against the bare skin of her exposed back. Her long, shapely legs seemed to go on for days, her slender feet tucked into a pair of rather lethal looking black heels. Movement so fluent and erotic, it was as if her feet didn't touch the floor. And other males had taken notice of her. The Titan quickly maneuvered through the crowd and directly to her; Her arms went up behind her head and she arched her back, slowly rising from a crouch as her snowy gaze immediately spotted him.

She smiled as he came upon her, voice sultry and knowing. "Hey."

"Hey." A very interested grin was pulling at the corners of his womanizing smirk, even more so at the realization that she hadn't stopped dancing. "Wanna dance?"

"Didn't think you were ever going to ask." Gorgeous brown skin of her delicate fingers laced themselves with his, leading them to her hips before coming up to lock behind his neck.

Hearing this made Beast Boy wondered just how long she'd known he'd been eyeing her, though he was somehow convinced that she was not thinking that he was some kind of a pervert by the way she ground her hips forward into his. Though quite the experienced dancer, this type of sensual movement was something that didn't happen often. In spite of that, however, he eased himself closer, flush against her body and guided her movements with ease. Her strange but beautiful white eyes gazed up into his emerald ones with a devilish grin curling her full lips. "You really know what you're doing", she marveled.

"If there's one thing I know, it's dancing," he chuckled, twirling her in a little circle and pulling her in again. "Impressed?"

"Very", she purred, fingers tangling in the forest green hair at the nape of his neck.

Minutes turned into hours, the club raging on into the night and the crowd far from sated. The two had been flush against the other for the entirety of their dance, their eyes only leaving the other's when she'd changed positions and turned her back to him, her rear gyrating back and forth as he held her tightly by her hips. The titan could feel the beast in him rising to the surface with every passing moment he was in this girl's presence. She was very cute but breathtakingly sexy. He couldn't tell which he loved more, but the wanton way she moved against his suggested that she knew exactly what she was doing to him, especially so when she bent over and circulated her backside against the obvious rising bulge, looking back up at him and biting her lower lip. Despite his better judgement, he'd pulled her harder against him, his nails elongating and digging into her hips through the thin fabric of her dress. He'd sworn that he'd heard her moan.

Eventually, she came back up, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck and sliding her fingers into his hair, his own hands on her bare upper thighs, edging her dress up ever so slightly. The heated air between them was thick and he could palpably smell her arousal, the intensity of it taking him by surprise and instantly clouding his senses. His cock jerked and he could feel her arch back into it, her head lolling back against his shoulder. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, yes. And she wanted him just as much in return. Beast boy was not about to waste an opportunity with someone like her, not for a second.

Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Only if you can guess my name.", she giggled. His responding growl made her insides clench delightfully, her thong becoming soaked with her juices. "I'm sure it's been on your mind since you first saw me.", she hinted.

This only confused him more, making him all the more anxious to get her out of the club. But, he would play her game. "Humor me."

"A female fox, and what you could describe me as..." She teased him again by rolling her hips against his manhood, wedging it between her legs and squeezing her thighs shut.

"Shit! You aren't helping me think at a-" And as soon as the answer came to mind, his lips curled back over his fangs in delight, "Vixen."

Her answer was to grasp his hand softly in her own and pull him toward the exit, knowing that he was fixated on the sway of her hips.

It was when they had come to the entrance of the Tower that Beast Boy considered taking her into his room as a possibly bad idea. As if reading his thoughts, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, saying, "Right now, I couldn't care less what your room looks like."

The suggestive tone in her voice pushed all other thoughts from his mind besides getting her on the other side of his bedroom door as soon as possible. The other Titans were sure to be asleep at this late hour, so he was unconcerned about waking them. And his room was soundproofed since he sometimes transformed in his sleep and bear snoring could get a bit disturbing in the middle of the night, so there was nothing to worry about besides getting his eyes off of her ass long enough to watch where he was walking. Once at his door, he took a breath and hoped for the best as it automatically swooshed open.

No putrid odor. No mountain of clothes and video games. No molded pizza boxes.

Whoever pulled off this miracle would have his eternal gratitude!

Vixen walked into the room and made a beeline for his desk rather than the bed, settling herself crossing her legs, ivory eyes watching him expectantly. Beast Boy made came forward, listening for the lock to take effect before walking over to her, his warm hands easing her crossed legs apart. Looking down at her, he began to wonder at her story, her light eyes and hair surely making for the interesting conversation over breakfast. And she didn't at all seem to mind his obvious non-human status either, making him all the more confident.

His hand came up to her cheek, his thumb tracing her high cheekbone as he moved in to capture her soft lips with his own. She sighed into the kiss and let him pull her closer to the edge of the desk, her fingers knotting in his black dress shirt and her breasts pressing firmly against his chest. They locked lips, her tongue flicking outward to taste his own, meeting his equally eager appendage along the way. He let himself into her mouth, loving the warmth and softness of her body. Since her head was already dipped back to meet him in the kiss, he let the hand at her cheek trace down the slope of her neck and around the back of it, pulling the knot that held her dress up apart. She gasped into his mouth, tensing and whining when he palmed her left breast, weighing the large, hot mound in his hand. The kiss became rougher, tongues swirling over swollen lips, fangs grazing hers every now and again. Her left hand had left his shirt to give him more access to her chest, painted fingers softly rubbing the sizable bulge that was nestled between her soft thighs. A growl rumbled low in his chest at the feeling of her shyly touching his manhood, the alpha male in him instantly surfacing and taking control.

Beast Boy broke the kiss first, tracing the line of her jaw with soft nips and kisses until he reached her jugular. Upon instinct, his canines the moment his mouth was on her, aching pleasantly in their efforts not to pierce her skin. But after she'd tipped her head back further, encouraging his rough behavior, left a myriad of hickies so severe, they seemed to glow red in the peek of moonlight filtering through a gap in the blinds behind her. Even as he worried if he was being too rough with her, she was shuddering and panting while he licked them apologetically, the scent of her arousal wafting up to his nose and making his mouth water. Her small hand had trailed up from the head of his protruding cock to his stomach, her nails raking across the muscles of his abdomen, snagging a button before settling in her lap again.

The Titan took this as a hint and quickly-albeit a bit too quickly, judging by the sound of that rip-rid himself of his shirt, yanking his belt off too before unbuttoning his pants. He then pulled Vixen's dress down around her tiny waist, grabbing both of her enormous breasts and flicking his thumbs over the cinnamon nipples, watched as she leaned back and grabbed the edge of the desk, biting her lip against another moan. She was pushing her breasts further into his hands subconsciously, hips bucking every time he pinched or roughly twisted her sensitive peaks. And when he leaned down and engulfed the left one in his mouth, she let out a breathy, trembling moan, a sound that made him strain against the confines of his wavering zipper.

"Beast Boy...don't stop...!" Her panting his name in that melodic voice of her almost made him want to just say fuck it and take her right then. But He wanted to take his time and do it right.

Swirling his tongue around her sensitive nipple, he bit down gently before sucking hard, his hands pulling her dress over her hips and down her legs, letting her kick the garment off somewhere behind him. His hands hungrily sought her flesh, the warmth like heaven in his palms, and the softness and pliability was tantalizing. He switched to her other breast, slipping his hands beneath her large, soft ass and squeezing with uninhibited fervor. A barely muffled gasp escaped her, making him pull away from her breast to stare directly into her dazed looking eyes. She was more than ready for him, her thighs clenching his hips, grinding slightly. Vixen was slick and even leaking onto the desk beneath her, eager for anything he was willing to offer.

His fingers pulling her thong aside and plunging a large middle finger in to the knuckle made her keen back in her throat, her sensitive lower lips rocking against his hand. And when he finally was able to wedge a second finger into her tight opening, she was nearly fucking herself on his fingers despite the slightly painful stretch, murmuring encouragement and curses when he curled them upwards and instantly found the spot that made her entire body shudder with delight. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her -retracting those two claws first of course- he was amazed at just how tight and wet she was, not to mention the heat off of her cunt. It was pure bliss on his fingertips to feel the wonders of her from the inside, even more so when she clamped down on his digits and howled with pleasure, his eyes drinking in the sight of her sudden orgasm. When she'd finally opened her eyes, they widened as he gently pulled his fingers from withing her and popped them into his mouth, obviously enjoying how she tasted. She bit her lips as a blush coated her cheek, the other hand that was still under her rear pulling her off of the desk. For the first time that night, she was unsteady in her heels and collapsed against him. The Titan leaned down and carefully helped her out of her shoes, supporting her until each bare foot met the cool, carpeted floor. She grasped his shoulders now, looking away as if embarrassed.

"What's wrong?", he inquired, wrapping his arms around her and twirling a finger in her ivory curls.

"I haven't...it's not my first time but...it's never felt this good before. You're...amazing! You're my second...hopefully the last...", the look behind her eyes was unreadable, but when they finally met his, he could not mistake the immense trust and feeling he saw. She meant every word. This in itself made him confirm that before the night was over, she would become his.

He let his hands roam down to her hips and gently guided her back toward the bed. As her calves met with the side of the mattress, he turned her around and dropped to his knees, pulling her drenched thong down with it. She gasped when he bent her at the waist and guided her onto the bed, her knees splayed at the edge. Vixen tensed, expecting him to come up behind her and take her right then. What she did not expect, however, was the feeling of his tongue opening her up. And after just a few lashes of his tongue against her clit, she was spasming again, nearly crying at the ecstasy of his appendage fucking her open all over again. By then, the beast had become more than impatient, and Beast Boy stood to unsheathe himself from the confines of his jeans, watching cockily as her eyes widened at the size of him. His hand at the small of her back was the only thing that stopped her from attempting to grab hold of him, and she was baffled but subdued.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, babe. But right now, I need to be inside of your pussy. I can't wait anymore." His voice was almost a growl, strained. Even so, he quickly reached forward and pulled her onto her knees, admiring the miracle of her body. But when she started to move from position at the feeling of him resting hot hard and heavy on her right cheek, he brought his hand down on her left cheek, the sound shocking in the mostly silent room. She yelped but surprisingly arched more, her hips trembling in anticipation of the next one. He smirked, repeating the motion in the same spot, soothing it by caressing it gently and causing her to moan softly at this. He continued this process on both cheeks, slapping and soothing again and again until both cheeks were flushed crimson and sensitive to the touch, sending thrills of pained pleasure directly to her slick cunt. Her back was completely relaxed under his touch, signalling that the time had come. But as he drove half of his cock into her, she was bucking and clenching him tight and clawing at the sheets below for escape. "Shhh, baby I've got you. It's alright."

He stroked her backside softly, easing himself in a bit more. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, the stretch of him seemingly unbearable. Vixen was trembling violently with every inch that he forced in, soft cries emitting from her behind the barrier of her teeth in the palm of her hand. When he finally bottomed out, heavy balls lightly slapping her clit, she finally felt a tear fall, the pain already subsiding but her entire body exhausted from the ordeal. Beast Boy just kept on kneading her backside, rocking his hips gently with his eyes wound shut, body wound tight at the constrictive pressure, sweltering heat, dripping softness-

"Oh-mmmmmm!", She was biting her hand as soon as he began to thrust, not giving her time to adjust. He pulled out and slammed back inside of her, reveling in the feel of Vixen's ass slapping against his groin. Set a barbaric pace, lifting her hips for a better thrusting angle, causing her to finally cry out and bless his ears with the melodious sounds of her coming undone. She clutched the other end of the mattress until she felt his fingers lace through her own, his muscled abdomen against her curved back. He pulled back out and thrust fully back in, his pointed ears folding back with ferocious pleasure at the sound of her screaming his name directly into his ear. He was so deep inside of her, stretching her to her limit-she could feel him flush against the opening of her womb, the hotness of his cock making her clench him tighter. She was becoming slicker, if possible, and Beast Boy figured it was time to kick things up a notch. He grabbed both of her wrists in his left hand and grabbed her hip with the right. The force of the following thrust threw her so close to the wall, that he had to pull her back for the next one.

"Ohhh FUCK!", she was shaking from head to toe, the snowy tendrils of her hair being tossed back and forth by the force of the impact. Every thrust seemed to be directed at the spot that he'd found earlier, making her toes curl with delight. Her eyes were crossing, bliss flooding her entire body as he tunneled a path of liquid fire into her core. The delicious friction of him was bringing her closer and closer to a finish she'd never experienced before. He could feel her spasming around him already, her lower stomach drawing up as she arched deeper into him. The beast almost completely took over, his body taking on a pointed aggression as he fucked the delirious girl into the first of many mind-numbing orgasms she'd ever experienced, riding her harder throughout the thick of it.

Even as it thinned out,Beast Boy continued his relentless onslaught, bringing her to yet another climax only minutes later. And this he did for the remainder of the night, taking her from behind, spooning her with her leg drawn up to her chest, even from above when she'd tried to crawl away. And at one point, he'd pulled her on top of him, impaling her on his length and bucking up into her as she clung to his chest to keep from toppling over. And when she'd thrown her head back and arched into a beautiful bow, her tits bouncing as he continued to move within her, he could feel that they were becoming closer in a way that would tie them together forever. Even when he'd taken her missionary style, with her legs thrown over his shoulders, her arms stretched over her head and secured by his clawed hand, her lusting eyes held a softness to them that urged him to claim her, to make her his, to be her first and last, her one and only.

After many glorious hours, he felt himself lengthening and throbbing, the base of his cock swelling. He had not mentioned to her about his knot, but he was sure that she would accept it now, accept him as she had done the whole night. But he was not sure of the consequences, of the effect it might have on her later. He began to pull out, but was stopped by her hand between them, holding his balls tightly, "Inside...please. I want...I want it inside."

He was back inside of her in an instant, swelling larger and fucking her frantically as he reached his limit, her walls constricting around him making it almost impossible to move. When his knot had fully formed and was lodged tightly inside of her, she cried out with finality, taking him with her only seconds later as he shot his load directly into her womb, flooding it in seconds, his knot keeping his seed from flowing back out. Vixen was amazed at the amount he came, pleasantly surprised that the feel of it filling her up and warming her from the inside only sweetened her own orgasm. He wrapped both arms around her from behind, rocking into her gently as he rode out his high. She sighed contentedly at it, relaxing into his hold but trembling with fatigue. She was grateful when he eased them onto their sides, his hand immediately cupping the swell of her belly and stroking affectionately. She lay there in his embrace, the throes of pleasure cooling and a content warmth washing over them both.

She'd never been so happy in her life, her mind and body completely at peace. And Beast Boy felt a the same, along with a type of chivalrous emotion at being able to do this for her, for them. She leaned back into his embrace, warming herself against his natural temperature. She didn't even feel naked. But the one thing she did feel that warmed her from the inside out, was something like...love? She felt his eyes on her face-surely he couldn't have been thinking the same thing? But it was true. He was.

Beast Boy reached down and pulled a sheet over their lower bodies, leaving enough skin for him to be able to caress and lovingly mark with his canines. She felt sleep tugging at the edges of her consciousness, complete comfort and and happiness washing over her and lulling her into unawareness. But before she was whisked completely away, she spoke. "I think I could love you."

Beast Boy chuckled and stroked her strange hair, watching fondly as her equally pale eyes fluttered shut. "And I'm sure that it's possible that I could love you too."

She smiled, snuggling closer as he seemed to envelope her in bliss.

"Goodnight...Garfield."

A shocked expression took over Beast Boy's face, his hushed questions falling upon sleep deafened ears. He merely sighed and continued to lose himself in the softness of her skin, his knot still firmly wedged within her. The questions could wait until morning.

Perhaps by then he could guess her real name.

**Author's Note:**

> (What'd you think? Surprisingly enough, I've had this idea in my head since I was 10, but never got around to actually writing it down fully. I hope this was sufficient. Let me know what you think.)


End file.
